smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Blart (Mall Cop)
Overview Paulathaan "Paul" Blartholomew '''better known as '''Paul Blart: Mall Cop, is a super-soldier clone created by the U.S. Government, in an attempt to recreate the legendary soldier Big Blart. He was stationed at Shadow Mallsus, and defended it for centuries. After defeating his evil brother, Liquid Blart, he vanished to lands unknown to continue fighting for justice. History Origins Paul Blart was created in 2009, as part of the "Les Enblarts Terribles" Project, headed by the U.S. Government under President Shadow the Hedgehog, with assistance from Bill Nye, the only man smart enough to extract Big Blart's true essence. On January 16, Paul was birthed at age 42, along with his twin brother, Liquid. He and his brother were given intense training by John Darksouls himself to match their father's ability in firearms, hand-to-hand combat, vehicles, and advanced military tactics. After a grueling regiment, Paul came out on top, while Liquid failed and went AWOL out of spite and jealousy. Paul was henceforth stationed at Shadow Mallsus. Shadow Mallsus Incident (2015) After successfully proving himself to be a worthy successor to Big Blart, Paul was sent to Shadow Mallsus to guard it from the forces of the Cucks. He soon received word that the mall had been targeted by a team of Cucks, lead by his brother, who had defected from the United States. Blart was ordered to defend the mall and eliminate his brother, once and for all. Paul defeated the team, and soon only Liquid remained, and the two went to the roof of Shadow Mallsus for their final battle. There, Liquid revealed to Paul that in order to prevent them from turning against the United States, they'd been implanted with Cuck Cells, which would slowly cuck away their lifeforce and reduce their lifespan to only a few years. He offered Paul to join him and destroy the government that made them to die, and get revenge on all of America. Paul refused, and defeated Liquid Blart once and for all. But Liquid had one final gambit; he activated the mall's self destruct, forcing Paul to escape on his Segway, escaping the explosion. The USA congratulated Blart on eliminating Liquid, but Blart, now aware of what they had done to him, chose to drive away into lands unknown, abandoning America. It is rumored he now lives in Canada, defending malls to this day. Powers Paul Blart was trained to be skilled in all forms of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, and is considered one of the deadliest men alive. He once bitch slapped Goku into the sun for pissing on his crops. He was an expert Segway driver, allowing him to go faster than time when at full speed. Finally, his genius at military tactics allowed him to defeat an entire squad of highly trained Libcucks alone. Paul Blart's most notable power is to erase a given frame of time lasting up to 10 seconds, starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either. After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. He has the ability to sense every mall in America, allowing him to protect them at all times. Genes As the clone of Big Blart, Paul Blart inherited most of his genes and powers, but was also implanted with Cuck Cells (extracted from Mangostis fluids) that would slowly cuck his normal cells, draining him of power slowly over time. It is estimated that by 2020, Blart will have become a total cuck himself. In his last appearance in 2016, the cuck cells have been seen already distorting his body, making him age rapidly, and causing his face to become severely photoshopped. It is unknown how much longer Blart has, or if a cure exists; but according to studies performed by his brother, a cure may exist through Mangostis, the source of the brothers' cuck cells. Category:Blarts